A free bird out of the cage
by Sweetcherrypiex
Summary: What if Sansa had yes to go with The Hound on the night of the battle of Blackwater bay? Having not enough coin for a ship means that riding is the only option. It is a long and dangerous path and they must keep off the Kingsroad to avoid being caught. Will The Hound be enough to protect Sansa Stark of Winterfell? Will a sword and determination be enough? Time will tell.
1. Chapter 1, Escaping

Chapter 1. Escaping

"Yes" Sansa Stark replied. She was breathless, and her hands were trembling uncontrollably. She could still hear the drums from the distance, the rhythmic tune of death. Sansa's eyes lifted up towards The Hound, his body towering over her, whilst his face bold and emotionless. His armour bloody from battle, she could see the blood oozing out from the hilt of the falchion sword that clung to his side.  
"Get your things girl". He said in a grating voice. He leaned closer to continue "I'll be back. Get whatever you need, but don't overdo it. This won't be like your last journey to this shit hole". He left, but Sansa knew he would come back. She grabbed blankets and laid them out firmly on her bed. She packed the green gown the queen had given to her first. Sansa didn't care what happened to it, but she couldn't bare to think about ruining her other dresses, even if it meant leaving them behind. Some she had made, and some were gifts from her father. Sansa put each item on her bed. She packed jewellery, her pearl tipped hairbrush the queen had given her, some silver coins she had stashed away, and a grey cloak. She wrapped her things in the blanket and tied it off. Sansa thought about her Direwolf Lady. _If Lady had been her, she would protect me, keep me safe on this journey_, Sansa had said to herself. She heard a whisper in the back of her mind; it seemed to say '_You will be safe'_.

The decision had been hard to make. _Stannis Baratheon won't hurt me_, she told herself. He would see her home safe to Winterfell. If he had taken the kingdom, he would slay Joffrey Baratheon himself. The thought of that pleased her. But if he failed, the outcome would be her still trapped and would soon have to share a bed with him, and the thought of that displeased her very much. She felt a warm tear travel down her face. She could go home if she went with The Hound, she could go home. Sansa sat on her bed waiting. For a moment she was afraid he wouldn't come back, and that made her heart pound loudly in her chest. But he had returned. He carried a large empty sack, and another which was smaller, that was near full. He dropped it on the ground in a hurry, and had searched to see what Sansa had packed to take on the journey.  
"We can sell these if need be" he said, pointing at her jewellery. She didn't care. Sandor Clegane pulled out something grey, then scooped up her things and dumped them in the sack, and wrapped it around him. "Here" He said, shoving the grey hooded cloak to her. Sansa took it. "Wear it; it will keep weary eyes off you". She didn't know what he meant, but she did as he bid, and put it on. He lifted the hood up over her head, and then he drew his sword. The sound scraped, and the tiny hairs on Sansa's arm pricked up. Just before he was about to leave Sansa spoke.  
"Do you promise to protect me?" She asked "I mean... I... You will take me home to Winterfell safe?" She paused. "You will not hurt me?" she heard him take a deep breath.  
"No Little bird I won't hurt you. I will take you home safe." And with that, they left. The courtyard was near empty, the guards had all fled to the mud gate, most likely needing as many men possible to keep it held up. There were small amounts of townsfolk running around in terror, but none noticed them. The night was dark. But in the distance she could still see the green flame swirling in the sky. She had seen it before in her bedchamber out the window. It had frightened her, but it must have also frightened The Hound. Sandor walked in front in a steady pace, the green light shone on his back and there was more blood on him then she had thought. He was walking slightly on hinge, he was drunk after all. It made Sansa feel very timid. Sansa tripped, she could scarcely see where she was going. But before she tumbled to the ground Sansa leaned out her right leg and stopped herself from falling completely. Although her hands scraped on the gravelly ground, and whilst landing on her right knee, she grazed it through her garment.  
"Careful Little bird, don't want to be dead before we leave the city" He clutched her right wrist with his left hand, yanking her up. He wore dark gloves, with small metal embroidered on it. That too was bloody, and she felt the stickiness already beginning to dry on her. Sansa's eyes watered in tears. She was afraid. What of her sister? What if they're caught? Joffrey will have her head. "No time for tears girl" He hurried her along. Where are we headed? She asked herself. This was not the direction to the gates. Sansa hesitated, pulling back.  
"Where are we going?"Sansa asked fearfully. She distrusted him; her fear had clouded her mind, and was wary of everything at this point.  
"Getting a horse" He grumbled. Sansa calmed herself. Feeling foolish for distrusting the man who saved her life when no one came back to rescue her in the siege of King's landing. Sansa bit her lip and decided it would be much better to let him decide what would happen. After all, she had no experience in deceit and no knowledge of the king's guard tactics to find people, and she knew The Hound would know how to keep hidden. Nothing mattered, at this point escaping was the only thing on her mind, and she could tell it was on The Hounds too. The palm of her hands ached, she could feel the stones digging in, and so she brushed her grazed hands on her lovely blue dress. There were only three horses to choose from in the stables, Sandor had chosen the youngest and fittest one. It was black with a grey patch around its left eye. It was a beautiful stallion, although Sansa had preferred white ones, they seemed more gallant and did not frighten her as much as the wild black ones. Sandor discarded his sword and wrapped a saddle on its back then tied the sack with Sansa's items to the side. He carried the other mystery sack on the side of his back. Sandor lifted Sansa up from her waist, as easily as picking up a young babe, then sitting her on the far end of the horse. Its feet brushed on the ground and let out a small nicker. Sandor then mounted himself up, clutching the reins. "Don't fall" He said, whilst letting off a small chuckle. Sandor whipped the horse with the reins and it charged off with a loud whicker. Sansa gasped then clutched tightly around Sandor's waist. She buried her face in his back, paying no attention to the blood rubbing on her cheek. "Gods save me" She whispered. Sansa's auburn hair blew to the side, wailing recklessly in the wind. She turned her face to the lining of her hood, biting it in so it wouldn't fall off in the wind. Then she snuggled her face in it, keeping the wind off her face. The continuous jerking and jiggling of the horse made it hard for Sansa to even close her eyes. Not indenting to doze off otherwise she might fall. No, all she wanted was to close her eyes and not think. She didn't want to cogitate about whether or not kings landing had been taken. She prayed that Shae would be safe. The queen had said all the women would be raped if the city had fallen. She prayed to the gods for their safety also. It was finally dawn when they stopped for a rest. They had been riding all night. Sansa wondered where they were. The Hound climbed off the dark and fearless horse, and then lifted her off also. Her legs were shaking and her fingers didn't move. Yet somehow she was following him. She touched her face, it was sticky. She looked down at her stiff hands, they were bloody. Sansa shuddered. Breathing in and out, she felt sick and light headed. She was still on her red flower.  
"Be strong girl" Sandor had said. She calmed herself.  
"Where... Where are we?" Sansa asked.  
"On the other side of Blackwater Rush, we have to avoid the King's road, we will pass by Harrenhal". His voice sounded clearer, less croaky the usual. Perhaps it was the fresh air. Sansa turned to him quickly.  
"You're taking me to Harrenhal!?" Sansa felt tears in her eyes.  
"No. We will travel by Harrenhal, still far from it. I'm taking you to Riverrun. Heard word your mother is there", Sansa felt a strong relief. Thank the gods. Sansa had forgotten her courtesies.  
"Thank you sir, I am forever in your debt" she forced herself a smile.  
"There's no one around Little bird. Let your chirping be at its end here. I have no use for it, and no septa will tell you off and no Joffrey to snap your pretty little wings". His voiced cracked like a whip in Sansa's ears. She was foolish for saying that. _I'm a stupid little girl who never learns, what have courtesies brought me so far?_ She asked herself. _I begged mercy for my father, yet he is dead. His body likely buried in an un-marked, un-visited grave. I spoke with courtesies to Joffrey, and he still treated me monstrously, and I was kind to the queen, who obviously hated me from the beginning. I was so stupid not to see it! _ Sansa silently let out her anger and humiliation within herself.  
"You will be safe at Riverrun. You hungry girl?" he sat himself on a high flat rock. Sansa steadied herself on the ground. The leaves were dry, and crushed when she sat on them. The sun was still low, and seemed it was fighting to be seen. Sansa looked, her eyes blinded, she shielded them with her hands. Finally Sansa shook her head as a reply to him. It was a lie, of course. She was starving. Sansa knew she was a terrible liar, and The Hound could see it.  
"Don't be foolish, I'll cook some meat" He said  
"What meat? We brought no food" Sansa added. The Hound reached his arm into the sack tied around him, then pulled out a whole raw chicken. Sansa smiled, and the chuckled a rasping laugh.

The smell made her appetite even more starved. The smell was delicious, she had barely eaten. It was roasting on a spit fire; Sandor gently twirled it over the flames. She looked at him, his eyes pinned to the roasting chicken. She wondered about the fire on Blackwater. Had he truly been scared? Sandor caught her gaze.  
"What?" He asked, flicking his eyes from the chicken, to her, then back to the delicious tender chicken.  
"Nothing" Sansa replied.  
"Spit it out", he didn't seem mad but he was anxious to know what she was thinking. Sansa could tell.  
"I just... I can't" said she. The Hound stopped twirling the chicken, and looked at her for a time. It was silent, his eyes glared at her. "Did you fear the fire?" Sansa asked quickly and nervously. She twirled her thumbs around each other, awaiting an answer. "I feared it" Sansa admitted, then lowered her eyes to the ground. For a time, she thought he wasn't going to answer, nor say anything until...  
"Yes" He finally said. Sansa's eyes flicked up to him.  
"It does not make you weak, it makes you strong". When she said that, The Hound filled up an outburst of rage.  
"And how, little chirping bird, does that make strong? Tell me Little bird, tell me how gallant I was riding off into the night, and how noble my shitting horse never spared a moment of breath because he was so 'audacious'. Tell me Little bird!" He stood up violently shouting. Sansa looked to her feet, "TELL ME!" he repeated. It was silent; he stood there eminently over her. She kept her head to the ground, whilst tears filled her eyes and dropped on her messy blue dress. She looked up at him, red faced filled with sorrow. Sansa's eyes always sparkled a light blue when she cried, she knew from spending so much time watching her tears fall down her cheeks in the mirror of King's landing, weeping for her father, and weeping for her pain. The Hound's face had turned from anger, to understanding. Sansa looked to the ground, not wanting to see any more rapidly changing facial expressions on his disfigured burnt face.  
"Sansa" He spoke softly, his voice calm and dilute. Sansa was shocked.  
"You... called me by... my name" She looked up once again. He was handing her the cooked leg of the chicken.  
"Be strong" He said.  
"From porcelain, to ivory, to steel" She said, he did not understand. But saying that gave her strength. She look the leg and nibbled it, she had her dignity after all. She could still attempt to act like a lady.

**Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear feed back, judge away! I'd like to know if there is anything that needs that little extra fix up! (eg. their relationship, setting, speech etc) I will be updating, if things go well! Also I will be doing a Walking dead Fanfic, check it out if you watch The walking dead. **


	2. Chapter 2, The stars are winking

Chapter 2. The stars are winking

It was a long ride, Sansa's back, arms, legs and head ached and they were barely half way there. Five times they had nearly been caught by Lannister searching parties and it was only during that first day. Night peeked, Sansa yawned whilst covering her mouth with her left hand. They trotted along in a slow place to avoid creating noise on the dark stallion. It was a cold night, Sansa's fingers grew numb, until it came to the point where she let go of The Hound's waist, and wrapped her hands under her cloak. The slight cool breeze blew up her dress, and made her bare legs shiver. She only had a long gown to keep her ankles warm. Sandor stopped, un-mounted from the horse, and then helped Sansa off also. The horse was tired.  
"Can't push it too much, otherwise it's dead", the horse collapsed. Sansa dropped to the ground after it, landing on her knees, checking if the horse was alright. "He's fine, just tired" Sandor's voice rasped. "You can stay warm if you lie with it".  
"But what of you?" Sansa asked  
"Won't die" He said. Sansa felt guilty for having warmth when he had none.  
"Can't we build a fire?" She asked innocently. Sandor Clegane roared in a quiet laughter.  
"You want that fuck face Joffrey to find you? Maybe be found my thieves and rapers, you want that girl?" Sansa said nothing. Sandor walked to the horse, and fished his hand in the sack that contained Sansa's things. Sansa snuggled up on the side of the horse, which had its head tucked over its front legs. Sandor pulled two blankets out, one had a side of fur on it; the other side had patched fabrics. He pulled out another that was a grey knit. He tossed them over to her, they both landed firmly on her lap. Sansa evened out the blankets on her then pulled the fur one up covering her mouth. The Hound laid backside on the ground, with his hands crossing his chest. He appeared to be looking at the stars. Sansa looked also.  
"Toss those when the trips done. They'll be infested with fleas" He chuckled silently. Sansa spent so much time crying under those blankets, even in the thicket heats, anything to hide away. She remembered that they changed to a darker color once her tears had created a wet patch beside her face. The blankets will be burned, along with anything else that pained her will bad memories of her suffering and loneliness.  
The stars were bright tonight; Sansa had not seen the stars for a time. The capital stars were hidden; it was lit up by lights in houses, not by the stars in the sky. She had missed the stars, and they seemed to be winking at her. That gave her hope.  
Sansa's eyes strained to stay open; The Hound was determined to stay up all-night to keep watch.  
"Sleep Little bird" He said to her, and she closed her eyes. "Heals your wings" he whispered.

Sansa Stark had many different dreams that night. Some made her joyful, and others frightened her. Sansa was in the middle of one frightful dream in particular. She was locked in a cage with bars of rusted spikes sticking into her arms and legs. It was a small cage, only meant for one person; the cage was on a perch, above the ground. Sansa was scrunched up tight in a little ball with her arms covering her, she was bare, everything she wore was stripped from her, and laid scrunched up on the floor. Sansa's long auburn hair tangled around her. Surrounded by darkness she heard a deep whisper echoing around her, it said "Little bird". The voice rasped higher and the spikes dug deeper.  
"Little bird" The voice repeated, shadows crawled up her back and Sansa shuddered. She screamed for help, but each time she spoke the cage grew smaller and the spikes dug deeper, the blood pierced of out her, dripping on her fair skin.  
"Little bird" It said again, and a scream echoed back at her, it wasn't hers.  
"Little bird" A voice called mockingly, she realized that with each 'Little bird' a new voice mimicked the words. The last voice she recognized, it was Lord Peter Baelish's, and perhaps the one before was the queen. Cersei Lannister.  
"Little bird" It was her father's voice this time, he called to her.  
"Father!? Please where are you!?" She called, tears streaming down her face.  
"Little bird" It was her Septa's voice, it whispered in her ear, and then her Septa screamed in it, setting Sansa's ears ringing. All the voices collided together, screaming at her, begging for help.  
"Little bird"  
"Little bird!"  
"LITTLE BIRD!"  
Sansa screamed once more before she felt the final jam of the spike enter her heart.

Sansa woke after that stab, flying her chest up into the air, whilst still sitting on the ground. Sansa was screaming for her father, pleading for Septa to stop screaming at her, and for the shadows to leave from her. Sandor was kneeling over her, shouting back at her with that deep voice. She must have scratched him, because there were finger nail scrapes on the side of his non burnt face. They were small, but big enough to make blood cloud the frayed skin. He gripped her arms, not realizing what was happening, to her, she was still in that dark dream.  
"Quiet girl!" Sandor was quietly yelling at her, she struggled to be free of some monster that held her arms. He covered her mouth and laid her back down between the horse's legs. The stallion was asleep, but was a shadow in the night.  
"Quiet! I said quiet!" Sansa snapped out of it, calming down, his right hand covering her mouth firmly, and his left holding the handle of his sword. "Shhhhh" He calmed her quietly. Sandor discreetly handed Sansa something small. It was a warm and dark windy night, the stars were hidden from the waving leaves of the trees. Sandor slowly removed his hand from her out, raising it to his with one finger covering his lips, like almost as if he was still telling her to be quiet. Sansa looked in her hands; it was a small blade with a wooden handle. Suddenly Sansa was afraid; he had not given her that blade for no apparent reason. Sansa heard a crack of a twig in the bushes behind Sandor Clegane, she flinched and tear immediately filled her eyes. "Stay down" He whispered. Sandor tardily turned around, and Sansa held the blade firmly to her face. She could hear the sounds of her breath ring back to her ears. The moment froze until she heard the shouts of men scatter from the bushes and ferns. They were shouting, all running to The Hound who towered over them. Sansa covered under the blankets. _Oh gods save me, save him, let us live through this! _Sansa muttered under the outburst of men's whimpering cries when she heard the gruesome sound of blades entering their chests. She could hear more men run out, and the clashing of sword on sword, and the grunts of The Hound. Sansa held the blade firmly in two hands, ready to scream out and cry for her mother and father. But they could not help. She had to be strong and fight her fears. The dark fearless stallion stood up and wailed out a cry, and ran off into the woods. Sansa was no longer covered. Six eyes turned to her, and in fear she stood up and ran. Sansa held the dagger in her right hand, whilst her other was holding up her dress and she scurried away. She could hear them chase after her.  
"Get er'!" They called, but she kept running. Sansa's tripped on a large root of a tree. She fell face forward; landing on a pile of leafs. Everything blurred for a moment, but the adrenalin still ran through her. She turned herself around, attempting to rise up. But her head throbbed, and the dagger had slipped out of her hand, just in reach. Suddenly a man climbed on her, and whacked a strong slap to her face. He held both of her hands down, and Sansa screamed out a cry. She couldn't see her knife. The man's left leg leaned up and held her right arm down to the ground. Sansa blindly felt her left hand on the ground, hoping to find the knife, though if she found it she wasn't sure on what to do with it. But The Hound had given it to her to hold on to it for a reason. Sansa remembered the day of the siege of King's landing, when the hatful men held her down just like this one. The Hound had saved her that time, maybe he was to save her this time? The shadowed man's hand climbed up her chest, and started ripping at the fabric.  
"No! No!" Sansa cried out, his hand slipped up her dress, and he chuckled. Sansa moved her left hand to the right and caught grip of the small knife. Sansa's mind slipped away and it was almost like the animal within her, the hate within her took over her body. She held the knife point up and drove it in his gut. He grunted and lunged for an attack on her, so she stabbed again, this time close to his heart. The knife sliced out of him, and blood poured on her blue gown. His arms wobbled on her and blood coughed out of his mouth, spitting on her face. He fell on her, and Sansa nudged him off. She lay on the ground; still, until she saw two the other two men catch up. Sansa stood up quickly, and swapped the knife in her right hand, crossing it over her chest with the knife pointed out. The first man ran to her, and she stabbed him in the gut, and again in the shoulder. He still squirmed for her, so she sliced his face. She felt unconscious, not realizing what she had done until she saw the face of the other man that stood behind the two gutted ones that lay still on the ground. Sansa trembled and turned to run. She felt his hands tighten around her chest with a knife to her throat.  
"They were me friends ya little bitch!" The man said, and his small dagger began to slice across skin of her neck. All of a sudden she heard a snap, and he tumbled to the ground. It was The Hound, he had snapped his neck. He stood there for a moment, looking down on her victims. Sansa fell on her knees with blood filling her fingers. The blue light of the half filled moon lit up Sandor's scarred face.  
"I murdered them" Sansa said, and then fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3, Fire in the river

Chapter 3, fire in the river

Sansa Stark was sitting in the front part of the travelling horse, it was day light and the sun was seeping through her closed eye lids. Sansa opened to the sun, seeing a bright light flash her eyes and it burned. Her red tipped eye lashes blinked, and her blue eyes flickered up at the light blue sky with just a small lone cloud above her. She was leaning on Sandor Clegane's shoulder and chest; he was holding her on the horse with his right hand around her waist, and his left holding onto the horse's reins. Her legs sat close between the dark stallions fur the seemed to glisten in the sunlight. Sansa sat up quickly, and her mind fuzzed to blackness, but only for a moment until it cleared up. She was still wearing her blue dress covered blood and dirt. Sansa's body bobbed up and down from the horses trotting, Sandor said nothing as she woke.

"How long...?" Sansa asked tiredly.  
"Three nights have passed, we're closer now, near the end of Blackwater Rush and between the gods eye". Sansa was so close to Riverrun, she could almost feel her mother's hugs, and see her brother's warm smile.  
"I need to get out of these garments..." Sansa had a need to be out of these filthy clothes, all she wanted now was to bathe and change. It quickly became urgent for her.  
"There are no taverns nearby, you'll have to wait until Acorn hill" He said, his voice rasping.  
"And so how long might that be until we arrive?" Sansa asked stubbornly.  
"Two, three days, that's without delays".  
"I cannot wait three days! Please we must stop somewhere!" Sansa insisted.  
"There's no where girl, just water and trees" Sansa was quickly behaving like a child, she knew, but she could not stand to be in her victims blood stained dress any long.  
"Stop!" She said, Sansa tugged the reins and the horse let out a cry lifting itself slightly in the air.  
"What are you doing?" He asked, whilst she shoved Sandor's arm, and jumped off the horse landing on her hands and knees. She was being reckless, but she was about to fall apart, and she couldn't fall apart here, The Hound was watching. Sansa snatched off her carry sack and headed towards the river. Her scrapes on her hands had opened up again and blood scratched out of the skin, but Sansa's eyes were hooked on the river, avoiding eye contact with her blood blue dress. She could hear The Hound pacing after her; he caught her arm and pulled her back.  
"The fuck you doing?" He barked.  
"Please you must understand. It would be okay if this was my blood, but it's not. I need it off, it's not my blood!" Sansa's eye watered, she was cracking. She remembered she was always taught not to shout, and that it was always un-lady-like. But she was breaking apart like a beautiful glass goblet slowly smashing to smithereens. "I cannot be in this gown! It's not my blood!" Sansa was shouting out, and her voice trembled. The Hound's scarred face twitched, and his mid length oily hair flew gently in the wind. The beard he had grown on the road had thickened even more so. "It's not my blood! And it's on my hands, in my fingers, under my nails, on my gown, in my hair and on my face". Sansa had tears flowing from her eyes, she felt as if she was smashing apart into nothing but something dead. She wished it too. She was a killer. Sansa was a good girl, who always remembered her courtesies, obeyed the rules and never spoke out of context. She was a good girl. Sansa Stark of Winterfell, daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Catlyn Tully, sister to Rob Stark, Arya Stark, Brandon Stark, Rickon Stark; and even her half brother, the bastard, Jon Snow. None of them would recognize her if they ever saw her like this. After all she did not recognize herself. She had scarcely anything of herself left, Joffrey had taken away all her happiness and hopes and dreams, and she had just pushed herself in the biggest hold for murdering those two men.

She needed the blood gone, she needed to feel clean, and lovely, and beautiful like she once was. So that her mother and brother would recognize her and she could put on a happy smile and believe she was safe.  
"It's not my blood" Sansa finished with a calming tone. Her watery eyes dried away as she blinked.  
"Scream if anything happens or if you see anyone". He meant what he said.

Sansa dipped her feet into the cold slow water. She had found a quiet place, in which the stream turned off into a small cut off area surrounded by trees and reeds. On her right near the edge of the beginning of the opening of the larger part of the river, was a small hill. Sansa hid her dirty garments in a bush just in case anyone walked by and saw them. She also kept her carry sack with her that had a change of garments that were also hidden in the bush. Sansa was fully bare and halfway dipped in water. She walked cautiously deeper out in the water, feeling the sharp rocks and stones jabbing into her feet at the bottom of the river. The Hound had stayed clear; circling around to make sure nobody came near this part of the river. The water wasn't even that cold, and if it was she couldn't feel it. She felt happy to feel clean again. She watched the blood wash off her arms as she dipped them into the water. Her hair was long and reached right down her back. She put her hands behind her neck and split her hair into two parts, bringing it to the front of her body to conceal her bare chest. Her fire-like hair flowed down, just above her belly button; it had grown a lot in Kings landing. As she walked further in the water, her hair became wet, and started to sway in the water. She felt so peaceful. Sansa held her breath and jumped down under water, until she quickly rose up to breath, bobbing her head above the water, everything from her shoulder down was concealed by the dark river running water. Sansa heard a branch snap and a hushing tone from someone's voice.  
"Tis' a bloody mermaid I tell ya!" She heard someone- a man- whisper behind a tree.  
"Ney, it cannot be!" She heard another murmur. Sansa became quickly frightened and headed to the reeds. She saw no mermaid, but perhaps if she quickly hid herself they would lose sight of her and leave. Sansa kept her head above the water, and walked with bent knees under water heading towards the thicker parts of the reeds.  
"Wait!" a man called. There were three men who appeared from the trees on the small hill. Sansa pulled her head even more so under water, with just everything above her nose upon the surface. The men walked with bent backs, they seemed to be cautiously walking.  
"Shhh... don't scare her. I don't want her running back under her underwater castle" A man whispered.  
"Ney, she be swimming!" the second man corrected. Sansa was clueless of what was happening. The men seemed harmless, though they were watching her as she was as naked as a new born babe. Though they could not see anything but her head because the water was too dark, but she was still undressed.  
"I ain't sure she a mermaid" One man said, wincing his eyes suspiciously at her. He was old with grey hair and bad teeth.  
"Then where her clothes eh? See she's a beauty, mermaids are beauties" the other man protested. He was younger with brown hair and dim witting eyes.  
"Think she can talk?" The third man whispered; he was youngest of them all. He was thin with blue eyes and brown oily hair and a thin beard around his jaw. Sansa huddled into the reeds even more. Fools. _They think I'm a mermaid?_ Sansa questioned herself. _7 hells... _She cursed. The older brown hair man with dim witting eyes wore an old brown hat. He slowly took it off as he walked timidly down the hill.  
"We have no means to scare ya" The half witted man said. "We wish to see your tail". If she screamed, The Hound would come in and kill them. If she didn't they might kill her.  
"I..." Sansa began to think, trying to wit herself out of this situation. She had no cunning what so ever, but after spending so much time with liars and cheaters, she learnt a few things. "It's sacred" She told them. And they fell to their knees. Madness.  
"She must have come in from Blackwater bay" she heard them whispering to each other.  
"I knew some pirate who seen a mermaid. That's how I knew she was. By my troth I did. They said that they fucked the mermaid. They pulled it out of the sea and its fins withered away. Aye she was a virgin too" His whole story was an anecdote of nonsense.  
"Really?" The elder one said in a convinced tone.  
"I wanna fuck a mermaid" The younger and skinnier one said "Let's pulled her out!" They nodded and began to walk over to Sansa. She screamed at the top of her lungs. The men stalked towards her with their hands wriggling out for her. Within a minute The Hound roared in and sliced the elder ones throat, and then cut the dimwitted one's gut out. The younger one was on the ground groveling.  
"Begging your forgiveness!" He pleaded.  
"Wait!" Sansa called to The Hound who stood high beside the man, holding him down with his right foot.  
"He saw us" The Hound said, and then leaned down to slit his throat. The Hound walked to the water and washed his hands, keeping his eyes off Sansa. He walked over to the bush, the one with Sansa's carry on sack, and pulled out a knitted blanket. He held it out above his head, covering his face. "Now get the fuck out of there before you get yourself killed girl" Sansa slickly stepped out of the water, hiding her body behind the blanket. He didn't close his eyes, but she quickly wrapped the blanket around her shoulders concealing her body.  
"They thought I was a mermaid" Sansa said timidly  
"Fuckin fools" He snarled, and walked away.

Hi readers, it would be so lovely if you reviewed and give your opinion on how you feel in their current situation. Let me know if you think it needs more spice of danger and adventure, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4, Famous scars

Chapter 4

Sansa had felt very much clean those past two days, even though they were travelling through the thick untamed woods. They often saw people past them with old farm carts with families; they would likely be headed towards the safety of King landing because of the war. Though food was scarce, and Sansa knew what it was like in Kings landing, and how despite people were for any scraps to fill their empty stomachs. Had they not heard the news of the battle on Blackwater? Perhaps it was safe there, and the war was over. Sansa wasn't sure. Kings landing is not a safe place to live in if there were battles occurring on their front door. Yet people still made their way forth. But if the war still continues, people would still head for the gates. So it wasn't over, Sansa concluded, though she could not be sure. The Hound had not permitted her to engage contact with anyone that passed, he told her to 'keep your head down under the cloak, don't speak. Anyone asks I'm your father. Your name is Lys Waters, you're a bastard'. Sansa did not like being called a bastard. That was not her name, she was a Stark of Winterfell, and their sigil is a Direwolf. But if they were spotted by anyone or by the gold cloaks and they told them her false name, a bastard name, one that it un-honorable even for a false name, suspicion would be drawn off them. Sandor had concealed his burnt face with mud, in case they were seen up close. He would just appear dirty, and not be recognized for his famous monstrous burnt face. The mud did however wear off after a time, though it hid between the cracks of his scars, so it still took effect. They were much closer to Acorn hall. About an hour's ride Sandor Clegane had told her.

They rode along is silence, this had been there third day since Sansa had last bathed, though she wasn't complaining, she still felt clean. Sansa wore her green gown the queen had given her; she didn't take any mind if it frayed.  
It was mid-day and the sun was warm on her back, though it was a cold day. She liked this weather. There were grey cloud patches in the sky, but the sun open to view. Sansa craved news of Kings landing. She hoped Joffrey and the queen were dead. All of them, every single Lannister, even Tyrion, the imp, who had shown nothing but kindness. Rage was quickly filling her mind; she could not control herself from her anger inside. Her bruises Joffrey had commanded to be inflicted on her had healed now, though once she reached Riverrun and she told mother what he did to her, he better pray to the gods that he is truly dead. Sansa remembered how much she loved him, how handsome he once seemed. Though now and soon after his charms had died, and his face was ugly the moment she watched her father's head was chopped off in front of her. _He was always ugly_, a voice told her. _You were just too stupid to see it_, the voice said insulting her. _Quiet!_ She told herself. _Seven hells I'm going mad_. She remembered the tales old Nan would tell to her and her siblings, all tucked in a warm bed under soft fur. The mad king Aerys had burnt her grandfather and her uncle alive by wildfire. It was said that the king was mad with burning people, and that before he died he believed that he would be reborn as a dragon. Sansa had immediately felt sorrow for the poor iron chair. It had held a mad king, a drunken king, and now a cruel king. She almost felt sorry for leaving it behind. Only she was comforted by knowing there was a chance a new king would sit upon the iron throne. She did not know what kind of king Stannis Baratheon was, though she knew he would make a much better king then the last three. And if not, she would soon be in the safety of her mother's arms, so none of it mattered.

"We're passing by Acorn hall at an Inn, cover yourself", The Hound rasped. Sansa huddled her face deeply into her hooded cloak, and tried to ensconce her hair over her prominent blue eyes. The road was dry, and shadowed out by the high ash thunderheads. It felt as if it were going to rain, even though there was a radiant bright light in the sky of sun peeking luminously through the clouds. They un-mounted from the dark stallion and crept their way into the loud and crowded alehouse inn. Men with bushy bears sat languidly at the feeble old tables. The alehouse manager smacked drinks around, carelessly spilling drinks over tables and he walked by. The alehouse was dim and gloomy, as there were only two windows in the house, and only one of them was opened. She walked closely behind The Hound, keeping her hands up near her face, to try and pinch in the hood. Sansa peeked her head over her shoulder to see a few scruffy men staring at her. Sansa gasped and bumped into the back of Sandor. He spared a quick glimpse behind him, and then turned his head back to the front. She gently grasped her hand on the back of Sandor's dark mail outfit, and looked around the room anxiously. _They won't come near me_ Sansa assured herself_, they would be frightened of The Hound_. Sandor sat himself down casually at the tending bench, and ordered a cup of wine. He skulled it down carelessly, and asked of another. The alehouse tender stared at him suspiciously, until Sandor pulled out a coin. The ale tender willingly poured another drink, he had motioned for Sansa if she wanted one, but she shook her head to decline.  
"I don't think..." Sansa began to say. She didn't want to be pushy, but she could not afford for The Hound to be drunk. Sandor motioned the alehouse tender for another cup, he poured Sansa a drink. "N-no thank you" Sansa said, slightly pushing the mug away.  
"Drink" The Hound said, and Sansa took a sip.  
"Don't worry yourself, won't have any more" The Hound chuckled deeply "Or might do"  
Sansa sat quietly sipping at her wine._ Gods we need to leave_.  
"You're The Hound aren't ya?" Some said. Sansa looked over slightly beside Sandor to see four men crowded around him. Sandor ignored them and drank his wine.  
"I hear you fucked over the king" another said.  
"Might have" Sandor said, with a big grin on her face. One of them laughed. Sansa pulled back the slightest amount of her hood to see that the men were actually knights; they were united with the house Lannister.  
"There's a fine price for your head" A tall one said  
"If you can get it off, the reward is all yours" Sandor snapped.  
"Ours" Another corrected.  
"We'll sort it out after..." Another one disputed.  
"No now!" One urged insistently.  
"You sound like a bunch of old bickering men" The Hound interrupted  
"We'll have ya head, dog".  
"That's right" One of them agreed. _May the gods shed light on their journey through death._  
"O's this?" One of them poked their head around Sandor, to look over at Sansa. She flinched and quickly wrapped her face in the hood. "Aye, look at this one!" One called out. They began to walk over to her, but Sandor Clegane held out his arm. He stood up slowly out of the old stool, and un-sheathed his sword, grasping tightly of the hilt of the sword as he pointed it fiercely at one of the knights chest.  
"We're having your head on a spike!" the one who had the sword pointed at him threatened.  
"Alright... No heads aye? We go no word of this, what do you say?" A younger one reasoned.  
"I heard the bounty is off The Hounds head" The Alehouse manager leaned casually on the counter, and spun the mug in his hand around in circles. "I heard the queen herself wanted him to be free from his loyal service. Word is that the bounty is on the mountain that rides, hmmm Gregor" The alehouse man finished.  
"That so...?" An older one said, he seemed convinced. "Seems there's no need for ya head after all". They paid the alehouse manager for the drinks, and left.  
"Is all that you said true?" Sansa asked surprised.  
"Ha! Not a word. This is damn near Riverrun, Lannister men have no means to be here, they burn as they go, and best they leave. Yeah I hear things as a tender. I know of politics of the throne. I have a room, two straw beds, and good for a silver coin for two. I won't be saying nothin' god's truth." He said "I had a daughter like you once, Eysha her name was, hair of fire, like you. Cut down by that other Clegane, offer's there if you want it" Sansa stared eagerly at Sandor. She would just adore a bed for a night.  
"I'll cut off your balls old man if you say a fuckin' word" The Hound threatened.  
"On my dead daughter's life Eysha, I won't say a thing".


	5. Chapter 5, Change, diversity and temper

Chapter 5, Change, diversity and tempering

There path was blocked. Sansa and Sandor Clegane were much less than 2 hours ride to Riverrun. The path was ill-fated, every turn they made, every bush the hid in, every rock they hid behind... There was no use. Lannister guards patrolled and scouted the area like the lions they are, sniffing their way through the woods for prey. Sandor had let the dark stallion go. There was no use for a loud horse's trotting when they were trying to sneak past the enemy. They had not spotted them yet, but they could not linger around. Sansa and Sandor were sitting behind a tall rock, which sat high above the ditch they huddled in. _I have to run,_ Sansa thought. _If I run, and fast enough, I will make it to the gates of Riverrun_. Sansa leaped to run out of the ditch, but The Hound grasped her wrists and yanked her back down. He didn't say anything, though the look he gave her said, _you stupid girl. _He tugged at her arm, and without warning they were fleeing from their path to Riverrun.

"We were there! If we just pushed past them my mother would have spotted us, and rescued us!" Sansa could not hold back her tears. She felt like ripping out her hair and clawing her face off. She was doomed. She would never see her mother and brother again. There were many a time where she thought that she would, like when Ser Dontos had pledged to save her, she had named him her Florian. And then The Hound, who she still owed a song to, had snuck her out of Kings landing only to be surrounded by Lannister guards once again.  
"Quiet! You think your mother will be the one to spot us? You think she will be waiting at the gates for you? Huh?" The Hound roared. "We'll get there; we'll pass through Pinkmaiden and the Stony Sept. Only we have no map, we will have to make due" The Hound's voice was deep and coarse. His beard was thick and sharp like a thorn bush, and his hair was scruffy and tangled. At that moment, The Hound really did resemble a dog.  
"No, if we just sneak─"  
"─Listen to me, girl" The Hound rasped, gasping tightly onto her arms, near shaking her about. "Once they get a hold of you, they will rape you, they will kick you about, and then they will clean you up for the king and say nothing on their doings. If you go running out there, I am not fucking chasing after you. Birds can't fly with broken wings, and they don't get far on their feet" Sansa bit her lip and tightened her hands, pressing her fingernails into the skin of her palms. The Hound still held her arms tight, his metal gloves pinched through the sleeves on her gown onto her skin. Sansa inhaled and took a moment to let herself think. She needed to get home; she wanted to feel her mother's arms wrapped around her again.  
Sansa looked up at The Hound with despite eyes "Will you take me home?" Sansa asked, lowering her eyes and head.  
The Hound let go of her arms and reached his right up to her face, cupping her under the jaw raising her chin up to his face. He pinched his thumb under her chin, and not ungently. "The Little bird never learns" He said whilst she stared at his dark brown eyes, and not his scar. "I said I'll take you home".

That day they walked back down from where they came, to try and dodge the Lannister scouts. Sandor had told her that the path they were to take would even be more dangerous than the one they had already faced. The men in the mountains were cruel and vicious, but they would not drag her back to Kings landing. They were to pass through the mountains between Pinkmaiden and the Stony Sept, sneak around the Deep Den and avoid the Gold Road, pass through the Golden Tooth in disguise, and travel up the River road safely into Riverrun. It was not as simple as the last plan, but once they were close to the Golden Tooth, they were as good as being in Riverrun itself.  
The Hound had broken into a farm house, Sansa did not know what happened inside the farm house, but she did not question it. He had come back with a new sack full of vegetables and fruit. Lucky that the farmer had a hidden crop field, otherwise all of his crops would have been burnt to ashes from the war, and there would be no fruit and veg for them. They were stealing, but under the circumstances the gods were kind, and will forgive. The Hound had also come back with a live chicken that was squirming in his hands.  
"No horse" Sandor said "There was a farmer" The hound chuckled "was". Sansa took the chook from him and cradled it tightly in her hands, stroking its feathers. "On second thought, might stay here for the night, we will leave on the morrow" Sansa liked that notion. The farmer would have clean pots and straw beds, she could not cook but she figured she might try.  
"I'll wait... here." Sansa said, grasping the chicken a little bit tighter "while you... The body". The Hound bawled out an explosion of laugher, his chuckle dying out deep and sour.  
"You stabbed a man in the chest, two men!" The Hound said enthusiastically. He chuckled once more, and after that it was silent. She had not thought about those men, all she had on her mind was her mother and brother, and home. She felt lucky that she was so obsessed with finding them again, and so never looked back on that night. The memories flashed in the corners of her eyes. Sansa blinked, remembering the velvet red blood being coughed up onto her chest. She had cut open that man's face, and in that moment she didn't even hear the screams... But she heard them now.  
"Ser I will wait outside" Sansa said, and The Hound snorted.  
"Don't fight it girl, let the pain come through and let it be done" He said  
"I'd rather fight all the pain now, and let it out later" She told him. He looked at her for a moment, taking in what she said, she could see he was deciding whether or not to say something, but he turned and walked away into the farm house. _My day will come when I can mourn, but today is not the day. I have to be strong, that is what mother would want me to be. I tried to be strong, but I wasn't strong enough. But now liked before, my troubles are forced on me, and so I have to be strong once again to fight it; I will hold my pain, until I am in my mother's arms once again._

They had crammed wood and dry grass in the fireplace that was centred in the middle at the end of the room. The bed chamber had only one large bed, but there was a large bear skin laid flat out against on the floor against the wall when you first walk into the room. The walls were dark and sun was nearly down. Sandor Clegane had created sparks with two large stones, but he jumped away when the fire started to ablaze. He turned to see if she was watching, and even though she was, she looked away just before he noticed. The Hound sat in the corner leaning on the wall on top of the bear hide. Sansa crept over to the fire and embraced the heat that compressed from it. She sat huddled in a ball, staring deep into the flames. Sansa was enticed as she cast her eyes into the hot fire, watching fire dance around the hot coals, and the smoke like the night sky that surrounded the bright insouciant dancers. The blue flames were hidden at the bottom, Sansa imagined that they were babe spirits, trying to learn how to walk and climb up high like the tall flaming dancers above them. It was beautiful, peaceful.  
"You still owe me a song, Little Bird" The Hound rasped, and the dancing seemed to stop. Sansa remembered him saying that he would have a song from her, whether she willed it or not. She told him she would gladly sing him a song, but she did not mean it. Still to this day The Hound frightened her, his burnt face was as monstrous as the terrifying stories told by old Nan. But she need not fear him, and fear was a useless emotion right now, especially when she was trying to be strong.  
"I do not wish to sing" She told him, defiantly.  
"You will sing" His voiced deepened  
"I will not"  
The Hound stood up furiously, his voice growling. Sansa quickly covered her head with her cloak and hid under her hair. The Hound kneeled down and flung it off; Sansa looked up, but only at his twitching burnt face. It frightened her, the light from the fire made it look as if it were burning him still, boiling away and the cratered cracked skin. Sansa closed her eyes. The Hound pulled her cloak back, straining at her neck.  
"Sing" He urged  
"I do not know any songs" Sansa said meekly  
"You know plenty songs, girl" He let go of her of her hood and leaned over her gently "You promised me a song, now sing"  
Sansa slowly slid her back away, but his head just kept pushing closer. "I know a hymn" The Hound stopped to look at the fire.  
"Sing a little prayer, go on" The Hound stood up towering over her. Everything was dark except for the burnt side on his face that lit up more than anything it seemed. The Hound walked to the right side of the wall in the bed chamber, sitting in front of her at the far end on the wall. His legs lay out, except for his right leg that leaned up to his chest. The Hound weighed his body on his right arm that sat on top of his bent right leg. His now shoulder length hair fell from his face, covering his eyes, and scars. And that was when sans began to sing.  
"Gentle mother, font of mercy... Save our sons from war we pray" At first her voice trembled, but she soothed it out. "Stay the swords and stay the arrows, let them know a better day" The song reminded of her mother, and how many times she must have prayed for her brother Rob and her sister Arya, and her other brothers Bran and Rickon. "Gentle mother strength of women; help our daughters through this fray. Soothe the wrath..." For a moment Sansa though he wasn't listening, he sat so still. But she realised he was so still because he was listening. "And tame the fury, teach us all a kinder way" Sansa's eyes began to water; she wanted her mother so bad. She wanted her father, and wanted him alive. She wanted her sister to be safe, she wanted her brother Bran not to be a cripple. She wanted The Hound to be kind and gentle like the knights in the songs, even though he never took a knights vow. She wanted to go back to when all of them were together as a family, and even though Sansa complained, they were happy. "Gentle mother, font of mercy, save our sons from war we pray. Stay the swords and stay the arrows... Let them know a better day".

Hello readers, I know this chapter was a little bit of a biggy. And I know that particular scene isn't as good as the original. I do not own or take any owner ship of A clash of kings. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you think this story needs more danger and adventure, I also take suggestions, thank you for reading! Also I'd like to mention that I am partly basing Sansa's story line from the novel and TV show. I have not finished A clash of kings, so which is why I tend to go on a little bit of both. R&R, ty!


	6. Chapter 6, Think ahead

Chapter 6

The road was long and tough, sweat poured down Sansa Stark's face caused by the hot sun that hovered above her. Around her were trees and grass, and rocks, the sights never seemed so boring. But that wasn't the worst of it. They had no horse for the rest of their journey, and so they were forced to walk. Sansa's shoes had long past frayed and fallen apart, and so now she walked in her bare feet. At first she had nothing but blisters, scabs, cuts and bubbles growing on her feet that spread out between her toes and slightly up her leg. But after a while they had healed, and each time the scabs and cuts grew out, her feet would become stronger and she actually enjoyed walking on sticks, stones and grass. The bottom of her dress was torn and discolored.

Sansa brushed out her hair every day as they walked, and so at least her hair looked beautiful. It had grown long and silky, but in that moment it was oily and thick. Sansa braided her hair behind her in an untidy fishtail braid. Strands of hair fell out, and if she ever so stumbled upon a mirror in the woods, she dared not look, she would look monstrous.

The Hound walked in front, neck down and brooding. Occasionally he would make a jest about how Joffrey's head would likely be held on a spike surrounded by tar.  
"Like your fathers" He'd say "Now revenge is a sweet thing". They were not yet near the point near Pinkmaiden and The stony sept, but they were close. They must have been walking for near a week or two since The Hound decided that would travel the long way to Riverrun.

Sansa and Sandor ransacked the old farmer's house, taking what they need. They found plenty of coin, and more chickens. They had four live chickens that were stuffed it a sack with air holes. Sansa had thought that cruel, but there was no other easy way to transport them. Clegane had also found a map, it was not new, a few places had not been marked, but it did the job. The map located the important places in the rivers lands and stopped when it reached the Deep den.

"Old Nan said that there are evil men with horned helms in the mountains, and hungry wolfs lurking behind small rocks, and both wait for you in the night. Old Nan said that the mountain men are wildlings and that wildlings drink blood out of human skulls" Sansa said, trying to start a conversation as she walked past the same old trees and rocks; she was terribly bored. Even if she sounded like a child, she need not care, and it very well may have been the truth, and so she would have something to fear.  
"There are worse things to be fearful of then the stories of your wet-nurse" Clegane said, not bothering to turn around.  
"You must know this, but my mother will want you knighted. She will thank you and so will I" Sansa said, lowering her voice at the last words.  
"Thank me when we're there Little bird, we're not out of danger yet. And you're right; there are men in the mountains and wolves behind rocks" He said unkindly "So keep your mouth shut unless you want to be eaten by wolves of raped by mountain men". Sansa said no more after that, she would have to continue being bored with looking at the same old trees and the same old rocks.

"Ooh ooh the wolf" Sansa began to sing softly "Ooh ooh spare me" She was terribly bored. "The moon is high, don't hurt me now, the wolf it howls, it's hunting now" Sansa wrapped the cloak tighter around her head "Ooh ooh the wolf, Ooh ooh spare me. Enter the woods with bears and wolfs, hide in a cloak won't do no good, they─"  
"─Shut up!" The Hound growled, turning back to Sansa "It's not wolves you should be frightened of, girl. And shut your fucking mouth, we will not die for your insolence and impatience. We're close by the mountains" Clegane said, returning back to his brooding and Sansa her tireless gazing at the interminable woods.

Sansa and Sandor reached the point of the mountains the day before, and so continued walking between the gaps to try and avoid climbing. Though it was not on the map, they had stumbled on a small village with people working at every corner. The buildings were tall and made of old wood, they had thatched roofs and mud seemed to cover every inch of every house. They entered the small village with most people not taking any notice of them, until they were approached by a man and his followers.  
"What brings you here?" A tall broad old man said. He had a strong whisky beard and a hard depraved face. The men that surrounded him were quiet and despiteful, with tiring looks in their eyes that made Sansa feel angry and judged.  
"Just passing through" Clegane said staring at the old broad man. The old broad man looked over to Sansa "My daughter" The Hound said whilst he subtly pushed Sansa behind him and walked in front of her. He stood taller than usual.  
"That so...?" The man said, scratching his chin behind the beard  
"It is". They stood reserved and soundless, staring at each other in the eyes  
"You seem familiar, what happened to your face?" The old broad man asked suspiciously  
"Burnt it in a fire trying to cook the wife dinner" The Hound said. Sansa tried to imagine him cooking, or even for a woman, even the words sounded strange, but imagining it was even worse.  
"You don't strike me as a family man" The old man said  
"All for the gods" The Hound snapped  
"Nor a godly man"  
"You don't know me, and we best be on our way" The Hound walked off, and Sansa walked closely behind and near tripping on the back of his shoes.

As they walked through the small village they passed a small local bazaar, with merchants that set up small shops and pushed around carts. A man in a dark cloak that was holding onto a pushcart stall whispered out to Sandor, and when Sandor ignored the shady man approached.  
"Fuck off" The Hound growled  
"I have something that may interest you, you are passing through yes?" The merchants voice was thin and hollow, that made Sansa shiver. "I have secret items, oh yes, they help for journey, safety and comfort, they do oh yes" The Hound turned around angrily "Cause no stir, men watch"  
"I said fuck off!" The Hound raised his fist and the man quivered in fear.  
"There are evil men that lurk beyond these walls, men foolish but strong and many strong. I have something for you, for the woman who walks with you, oh yes. Something she can use for protection, death in crystals" The Hound was about to draw his sword until Sansa lunged forward  
"What item is it you speak of?" Sansa asked with her head held high, so she could appear taller, and not seem afraid of the ghoulish man.  
"Something for you, fair maid, something good for a silver coin, worth much more but destine for you. It is named the seventh crystal, after the gods of the seven. The seventh meaning death, oh yes"  
"You wish to poison her!" The Hound drew his sword and pulled the merchant forward, pointing the sword in his chest.  
"No, no, no and no. I say destine, I mean I give, for a silver coin she may carry it with her, the seventh crystal"  
"You wish to sell me poison? For a silver coin, I will take it" Sansa told him  
"I shall give you a remedial for is as well" The ghoulish man said. Sansa looked at The Hound and he let the merchant go, then man ran into his stall coming out with a small satchel and a small jar with clear liquid "The liquid is the remedy, and the crystals are death. Use all for all" The man spoke in riddles but Sansa knew what he meant, use all of the healing liquid to heal, and use all of the seventh crystal for death. Sansa handing him his coin and took her toxin, wrapping them up in her sleeve. She did not say thank you to the man, he had sold her something that would cause death, and so she would not thank him for it.

The Hound said nothing as they walked through the crowds of fast working villagers, night peeked and the sun lowered, but it was still as hot as it could ever be. She followed Clegane, knowing that he was searching for an inn. He did not ask anyone where it was, he was determined to find it without having to speak to anyone. He stopped by a shoe stall, and traded a chicken for strong boots for Sansa. They were made of dark leather, with strong straps wrapped around them. When Sansa put them on they reached her ankles, they were not beautiful, but they were strong and comfortable with thick soles.

"Don't speak, unless I say" The Hound whispered to her as they entered the inn. This inn was much dirtier then the last one, but it had a lot more light, Sansa saw five windows. "Two beds for the night" Sandor said putting three coins on the counter  
"Don't take no coins" The manager said, and The Hound gave him a wrathful glare "Don't mean no harm, but coins don't do much round' here, food feeds the family, not metal".  
"Take the fucking coins, there are traders out of this shit hole, get some food for the coins" The Hound rasped, and almost sounding like a growl.  
"Excuse me" The manager said, offended "I see what? five sacks you got between the both of ya, and I hear a chook, give us a chook and you can have a room and a meal"  
"Go fuck yourself, a room isn't worth a chook" The Hound said slamming a fist on the table  
"Well... then I'm afraid I can't help you ser" The manager said timidly. The Hound grabbed the front of his dirty shirt and wrenched him half way over the counter "Or how's about two carrots? Got carrots? But no meal" The manager said, and Clegane let him go. Sandor search a sack that was strapped around his back and pulled out two carrots and two cabbages  
"Cabbage for the meal" The Hound said, and the manager nodded.

Sansa and Sandor sat at a table next to a wall with no window. Men shouted with gawking laughs and mindless chatter.  
"─I heard that king quivered in fear, said he cried out mad for the crown and the throne. I was told that the battle was a bloody as ever, said that the bay was covered in blood and guts!" A scrawny drunk man gossiped with three men the table opposite to there said. They weren't close but Sansa could still hear them, and when she heard the word 'king' she pricked her ears and listened good. She could tell that The Hound was listening in too.  
"No fuckin' way!" One said excitedly  
"Did the king die?" the third man said  
"False king, and no he didn't die" The scrawny man said. Sansa still couldn't tell if they were talking about, was it Stannis or Joffrey?  
"The king is to wed one of those flower fuckers, a maid sweet and fine"  
"I'd do anything for the taste of a young maids sweet tits"  
"Aye, so would I. So did the king flee back to the dragon place?"  
"Aye he did, Dragonstone. They say's he cry's like a little girl for the throne" It was confirmed, Joffrey was alive, Stannis did not win. That made Sansa crack a little inside, Joffrey was alive and still holds the throne.

_At least now my brother can finish you off, he will die at the hands of a Stark and with Ice, fathers Valyrian steel sword that Joffrey had stolen. You will die Joffrey, and there will be no mercy._

**Dunn dunn dunnnnn! Let me know on how you feel about this chapter, I love reviews and it keeps me going. I want to write more chapters but lately I've been stuck for interests and reasons, let me know on what you think it would be interesting to have, like a plot twist, or even something supernatural occur (like the involvement of witches or warg's). They are travelling through near unmapped mountains... Anything could happen. And I don't want to alarm you, but if I were George R.R Martin, Sansa would probably die in these mountains. I have something slightly big planned for the next chapter, so stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7, Devil's deeds

**Chapter 7, devil's deeds**

The hills were sharp and impregnable, though strangely easy enough to travel through. Sansa Stark's feet sweat from the heat of the tough leather boots. Clegane carried each of the heavy carry-sack over his shoulders, and he did not complain once. _If they were upon my shoulders, I fear my back may shatter. _The warm sun began to hide behind the ends of the world, it would soon be dark and the moon would take the sun's place and light up the night sky.

There was no sound, except for the swaying trees in the wind. The mountains were haunting and luminous. Sansa and Sandor would often see smoke in the distance, and so would walk towards it, but whenever they arrived, there was no one there except for empty logs with fresh warm coals still lingering behind burning the fallen leaves, rising up as smoke into the sky. Clegane gave Sansa a heedful look as he stomped on the smoking leaves. Sansa pinned her eyes to the sky, to avoid that daunting stare. The sky was grey, cloudless, and dull.

Sansa's hair had well turned oily, and whenever she brushed her fingers through her hair, it would slip right through, and her fingers would be oily and grotesque.  
Sansa looked back at Clegane; he was still looking at her. _Please stop looking at me; I'm already frightened enough by this place without you contributing with your thwarting looks_.

Shwooooop went an arrow into a tree. It had just missed Sandor's head. Sansa had forgotten to be afraid for a split second, until realizing that arrows belong to people, and people are dangerous. Clegane drew his sword and Sansa unsheathed her knife, gripping it with trembling hands. In all of a sudden, shouts and the blowing shofar horns echoed through the trees. Men with long beard and sharp rotting teeth, each dressed in skins of animals with deviled horns on their half-helms. They held scythes and pitchforks, some carried large chipped axes and clubs. There were at least fifty wild men surrounding them. The Hound raised his arm to strike a man, but Sansa tugged his elbow tightly, as if to tell him 'We are dead if you strike'.

The Hound dropped his sword, and Sansa followed. Around her eyes watched, with snarling lips and blood spotted eyes. Their rags were old and covered in filth, but they seemed not to care. A man as tall as The Hound appeared in front of the others who surrounded them.  
"I am Aeskell, Son of Oddleif, chief of Grim men. You in our land, you come or you die". His voice was dark and monstrous, grating like wood-on-wood. They were all like the men from old Nan's stories, only they did not wear human skin or carry and human skulls to drink blood from. They wore animal's fur, and carried a wineskin to drink from.

As they walked along pathless ground, climbing up boulders, and large hills, the wildlings held swords to their backs. Sansa had cried, but not much, she could not let them see that she was weak. The Hound walked in silence, standing strong and intimidating, even towards the horned helmed men. Eventually they arrived in some strange place. All she could see were repetitive set ups of their camp; tents, fires and wooden huts. But the area was surrounding by screaming children and women who wore the same clothing as the men. In truth, she could not tell them apart. As they walked further into the camp, Sansa became more nervous and agitated. She had tried to control herself and be strong, but her breath was shaking and her fingers were slippery. It was for all to see, she was frightened.

The Hound looked over at her, but he was staring at something else. She looked to the side of her waist inside her cloak to feel her satchel. Sansa's heart was beating, she had one chance. Sansa slipped her fingers into her satchel and pulled out her poison and remedy, stuffing them up the sleeves of her gown. Sansa shuffled her eyes around anxiously, hoping for no one to see. But a bearded woman caught on... Sansa knew she was a woman because half her chest was showing. The bearded woman grunted loudly, and pulled her aside. The bearded woman stripped Sansa of her cloak and growled when she saw her satchel.  
"Idiots" She said, punching a man in the face. He attempted to strike her back, but she gripped his arm and snapped it out of place. He fell to the ground without crying out. "Now you die for idiocy and challenging Thyrwi, daughter of Falki. Wounds fester" She said "Yours festers within". Thyrwi flung her head back to Sansa and snapped off her satchel. Sansa remained utterly still and silent as she searched her small bag. In the end she tipped her belongings onto the ground, her pearl tipped hair brush, silver coins and some dried up wild flowers that Sansa had never seen before and wanted to show her mother.

Sansa stood there, staring at her items dead on the ground. _Best leave them_.  
"Pick up" Thyrwi said, shoving Sansa's satchel in her face. Sansa gently took it, and brought herself slowly to the ground. She put all of her things back into her satchel, including her dead flowers. As Sansa rose, the hill tribe chief stood over her. His beard grew down his neck, twisted and partly grey. On the long sides of his beard was braided partly into his hair, in which was knotted into several large parts. Sansa could see up his nostrils, they hair tiny grey hair seeping slightly out of his nose. Aeskell, Son of Oddleif, the chief, had golden tipped horn helms, and a black bears skin as a cloak with its head sitting between his legs. _I must remember his name, for all the good, he may flog me for calling him something else, _Sansa noted.

"Burnt one is strong" Aeskell said "He will wear a horn helm and call himself a Grim man. But if burnt one defies... Burnt one gets his balls cut and fed to fish with teeth, and his head to lions, and arms to use as scratcher for men's behind. Rest tossed to wild things" The Hound said nothing and only nodded. "Name?" Aeskell asked raising his bushy eye brows Sandor Clegane.  
"Azel Horik" He immediately said, but calmly not to draw attention. Aeskell turned to Sansa, with wondering eyes.  
"You will be given to all men" Aeskell, Son of Oddleif said. The Hound snatched an axe out of a man's hand and cut through another's side hip. Clegane stormed towards the chief with a raising axe, until an arrow flung into the back of his shoulder.

Sansa screamed as Sandor dropped his axe and tore out the arrow. Blood dripped from it, red as fire. Sandor stabbed another man in the chest with it, before he was pummeled in the face and fell to the ground. Sansa cried out with despite tears. He was wounded, and wounded men do not get better in a place like this. Just like the bearded woman said, _wounds fester._  
"Name?" Aeskell asked. Sansa wiped away her tears. It was time to be strong and cunning. Sansa was never good at it, and was a terrible liar, everyone told her so. But if she hoped to get herself and Sandor Clegane away and safety, she had to rely on what she learnt playing the game of thrones in Kings landing.  
"My name is Sansa... Stark" Aeskell was not impressed. "Sansa Stark, of Winterfell" She told him. He was displeased, but something about what she said made him look like he was ready to listen. "I'm a lady, daughter of Ned Stark... of Winterfell. My family is rich, they will give you lots of coin"  
"Have no need for coin" Aeskell raised his hand to strike  
"I am a... Newly flowered maiden" Sansa quickly said, and Aeskell lowered his hand. The shame would have once made her cry, but she was stripped half naked in front of the courts, and made a fool of. Admitting she was a new woman was nothing. "I am untouched. Please... Aeskell, Son of Oddleif, I will be yours. I will be your... untouched woman" Sansa could only hope this would work. She was ready to pay the price if need be. "Just please, have your men help his wound and leave him with no harm".

Aeskell smiled under his twisted beard "This Styr, son of Oddr, he too will have you" Aeskell pointed to a small man with red hair and missing teeth. Sansa nodded. "This is brother Haiti, son Oddleif, he will have you to" Aeskell continued on with five more names, and Sansa agreed.  
"But tonight, you are Aeskell's" Aeskell, Son of Oddleif said, and Sansa nodded.


	8. Chapter 8, survival

Chapter 8, Survival

Aeskell son on Oddleif stood upon a bear hide that was whisky and old. Sansa was bathed before entering the tent by who the men called women... But most had beards just like men. She was confused by them because they had a womanly figure, but rough stern faces like the men. Sansa insisted on wearing the very same gown she was wearing before, she had secrets hidden within its sleeves. Sansa braided her hair behind her head with her long side bits twisted in. Aeskell said that she would become "his woman" because she had value, and he wanted her in his view.

Sansa did not cry, nor fight. Aeskell son on Oddleif approached, slowly taking off his furs.  
"Would my fearless one like some tea?" Sansa asked  
"Aeskell son on Oddleif does not drink tea!" Aeskell spat as if his entire honor was kicked down. _Stupid. Stupid foolish girl,_ Sansa told herself.  
"What I meant to say, my strong chief leader of..." Sansa had nearly forgotten the clans name, panicking she blurted "Grim men". Sansa was not sure if that was it, but Aeskell took no notice so it must have been right. "Would you like some strong wine?"  
"Aye woman!" Aeskell picked up an empty mug from a table and slammed it down making Sansa jump. For a moment she thought he was mad with her, and that he would strike her down on the spot, until he began to laugh vigorously. Sansa smiled and slyly picked up the mug. Within her sleeves were the secrets. She remembered the words of the ghoulish man at the bazaar_, destine for you._ Sansa poured the death crystals into the mug cautiously, making sure every speck went in. She looked around the old moss covered wooden table, scanning what she saw. There was a dead bird, a loose feather, a small knife, an arrow with no point, some old papers and some furs. Sansa picked up the feather and mixed the wine.  
"For you my strong Aeskell son on Oddleif" Sansa held the mug carefully in two hands.

Aeskell son on Oddleif turned towards Sansa approaching her, and she was relieved. Her plan was working. Until the moment Aeskell snatched the mug so quickly that it slipped through his fingers onto the floor. Sansa said nothing.  
Aeskell picked up the mug on the ground and slammed it onto the table "Wine!" Aeskell demanded. Sansa had lost her patience. She would die in these mountains and never return home. _Gods forgive me_. Sansa quickly snatched up the knife and drove it through his stomach.

He was strong and so did not fall, but he was weakened. Sansa slipped behind him and held it to his throat. "Walk" Sansa demanded.  
Aeskell son on Oddleif spat "Aeskell son of Oddleif does not walk on command of woman!" he said  
"You would be so foolish to be killed by a woman, an innocent maiden? You would be crowned fool of the grim men, not chief of the grim men" Aeskell started to wriggle, and so Sansa gripped her left hand onto his beard and cut it off with the knife, making it easier to get to his neck. "Walk" Sansa told him.

This was survival. Only the gods know what has become of Sandor Clegane. Aeskell did say he would become a grim man, but those men seemed to be less tolerant of brooding Sandor. Aeskell son on Oddleif began to walk slighting down on his knees, because he was so tall Sansa could not reach his neck, and so if he tried to stand, she neck would be cut. "Remember you will be killed by an innocent maiden, the shame alone would have you killed" Sansa reminded him.

When they awkwardly walked out of the tent, there were men lined up out the front. Their attention was not to them, but to the fire. Sansa looked over to see Sandor Clegane, being forced into a fire by three men equal to his size.  
"Stop this or I will kill Aeskell son on Oddleif, chief of the grim men!" Sansa shouted so loud, she barely recognized that it was her. Finally every turned, stopping their movement. Sansa looked at the faces of the savage men and women, who some were frowning, some were angry, and some seemed baffled and began to laugh.  
"We fight for strength girl, we need him not" A woman that wore fur that only covered the bottom half of her said. She had black eyes and white skin, which what made her look frightening and strong, even as a woman. Sansa had thought that it was strange that their woman would not wear gowns and jewelry, or brush their hair and braid it. Even from the stories Sansa had not truly thought the women would look as horrifying as they appeared in front of her.  
"Perhaps" Sansa said. She knew she wasn't very smart, but she could easily out-wit these oaths. "But to some of you he is your brother, your father, your son, your family and leader. And I will killed him now depriving him of his honor as I am a woman, a young maiden who has never fought a war and I will strike him down where he stands" Sansa said. _Where he kneels more like it..._  
"If you kill him we kill you, and burnt man" A bald headed man said  
"Yes, but he would be dead. Bring me two horses and our belongings and I will spare him, and with honor he will live" Sansa would not tell them of the wound in his stomach, and Aeskell would be too stupid to remember his stomach until the knife was far from his throat.

Sansa waited patiently as someone gathered their belongings and two horses. The Hound could not stop smiling, but Sansa remained serious. Not smiling, nor frowning. They gave Sandor the carry-sacks and he jumped on a horse. Sansa had not thought through on what she would do when she had the horse at her feet. If she let Aeskell son on Oddleif go, they would surely attack. Sandor Clegane was steady on his horse, packed well. Sansa gave Sandor a sharp look, and then shoved Aeskell with all of her strength to the direction near the fire. Aeskell's fur boots caught fire while Sansa quickly mounted on her horse.

They rode fast; the fire in the distance was still close.  
Shwoooooooop. An arrow hit Sansa from the side, piercing her in the middle of her right leg. Sansa Stark cried out, Sandor turning wary, but she kept riding. She could feel the pain coil in her leg. It felt like someone was twisting her bones whilst filling the cracks with tiny stones. She could feel the blood drip down her leg.  
"Girl!" The Hound called over from his horse  
"Keep riding, do not stop!" She said. He did not know of the arrow, and best she did not tell him until the horses could ride no more.

_I will make it out of these mountains alive, I will make it home. _Sansa looked down to the arrow that pierced through sticking out of the other side of her leg. _I hope._

If you enjoy this story, please write and review! I'd love some new feedback. Also if you have any tips or suggestions for the story, let me know. Tell me what you would like to see more of.


End file.
